The Laboratory Core will provide the assessments of soluble mediators, lymphocyte surface markers, hematological parameters and lymphocyte function in support of the scientific agenda of this Center. The following assays will be done by the Laboratory Core: Cortisol and catecholamines, norepinephrine (NE) and epinephrine (E) in urine. Testosterone, estradiol,. Estrone, sex hormone binding globulin (SHBG) and dehydroepiandrosterone-sulfate (DHEA-S) and NPY in plasma. Natural killer cell cytotoxicity (NKCC) against the tumor cell target, K562. NKCC against the tumor cell target, K562, after ex vivo exposure to interferon-gamma (IFN-gamma). Number and percent of NK (C56+CD3-), CD3+CD4+ and CD3+CD8+ lymphocytes using 4 color flow cytometry.